


yumby blue crewmate

by hexane553



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Vore, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexane553/pseuds/hexane553
Summary: i can't sleep until i write this
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	yumby blue crewmate

Purple was chilling in the vents when suddenly he saw Blue walk into electrical. “yumby blueberri,” whispered Purple. he opened the vent and crawled out on all fours all the way to Blue. Blue did not notice. They kept fucking up the wires. “Hi Blueee,” flirted Purple, rising from between Blue’s legs, like barney the dinosaur’s child-loving peen. “Whatcha got there, sexy?” Blue blushed. “the wires are so hot,” moaned Blue. “look at that tangled mess, I would love it all over my body.” Blue deepthroated the wires (the tingle of electricity on your tongue is how you know your wires are working) and crawled into the wall.   
Purple rolled his eyes. “How about you get out of those wires and into my body >:(,” said purple, seductively. “Nooo,” whined Blue. “I’m one with the wires now.” But Purple needed to eat the blueberry. He ripped off the wall panel and unhinged his jaw. he slurped Blue down and they felt so yummy in his tummy. “Mm yumby blue crewmate… taste like bluberri.”


End file.
